


Sit With The Wicked

by grasssea



Category: Damien (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Based Off Of The Only Begotten AU, Gen, It's Mostly Jokes But There's Cuddling Too, M/M, Non Explicit Incest?, Not Very Well Based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grasssea/pseuds/grasssea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beast, a dragon, a demon, a woman clothed in the sun, and one Dan Espinoza, walk into a bar. Or walk near a bar and drink a sizable portion of a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit With The Wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).



> This is ninety percent cheap jokes, ninety percent assassination of a brilliant verse. In my defense the lovely astolat said I could in off beat comment format. Go read their work, it's great. Title is from Psalm 26-5

“Did you know I almost became a carpenter when I was younger?” Dan said through his fingers. His hands hadn’t left his head since he had been sat down and debriefed. Thumbs pressed to his temples, index fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, chin cradled between his palms, heels of his hands digging into his eye sockets like he could erase the horrible reality of it all if he pushed on his brain hard enough. 

Chloe laughed. 

+

Damien had put himself on wine distribution duty. 

Everyone else was sprawled out on couches, looking disheveled and scared and angry. Chloe Decker’s shirt was buttoned up the wrong way. Maze was playing with her knives like someone else might fidget with their hair or bite their nails. She looked inclined to stab someone, Lucifer, herself, or maybe the child fast asleep in the chair in the bedroom, wearing Tinker Bell pajamas and utmost faith. 

There was a reason Damien’s assumption of the role of cup bearer had been immediately preceded by him hiding the scotch.

+

“It makes sense the next generation just has to show everyone else up.” Maze said with a smile like a too tight wire. Damien knew from experience that when it snapped it would probably slit someone’s throat. “Even more magnetic,” she graced Damien with a gentler, fonder glance, “and dangerous. Even more likely to keep the worst company. Prostitutes and tax collectors apparently wasn’t enough, our little messiah had to take a liking to the devil.”

“If it’s any consolation,” Dan said, staring into the depths of his Prosecco- they’d just opened another bottle- before carefully setting it aside “You’re probably more morally upright than a tax collector.”

Lucifer tipped his head, mockingly. But somewhere under the very nearly intoxicated seething anger he might have been comforted. 

+

"Look, I recognize we all have certain, dare I say, Revelations, to deal with. But that's no reason to break form and make everyone more uncomfortable."

"Can you just be nice to my husband for one night?"

"A truce to shatter the heavens, my dear. Fine, I'll do it."

+

“We couldn’t get to the hospital right away when she was born.” Chloe whispered, an echo of a smile coming to her face at the memory, even after everything. “She slipped out in the foyer of our old apartment building and then I nearly bled to death. The old ladies next door helped us drive, faster and cheaper than an ambulance. They showed up at our door after we got discharged to give her an old gold necklace and do some aromatherapy thing to our apartment. Frankincense and myrrh.”

“When I was born they killed my mother, and maybe another child too.” Damien said. “They anointed my head with blood. Probably bowed a lot, knowing them. And then they sent me off to ruin another family.”

Chloe could not be touched by his power, and her hand on his cheek, gentle and soothing, meant more because of that.

“I’m sorry.” she told him. 

“It’s not your fault.”

+

“Pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death?” Maze asked. She was sitting in the back of Damien’s chair, one thigh high boot on either side of him, tousling his hair with reverent fondness. 

Chloe’s eyes narrowed. 

“If you die, chances are I’m going down with you. And I’m not a praying person.”

“I figured it couldn’t hurt to ask.” Maze said.

+

"I'm giving you self defense lessons." Maze informed Damien. "Now that we know there are people who can hurt you, you need them." Her glance at Chloe was not even reasonably sidelong. 

"If someone goes to all that trouble, might as well give them the shot." Damien said. 

Mazikeen hit him upside the head, incredibly gently, like she was handling a baby made out of glass, but enough to make Damien feel almost normal. "That's a terrible policy and you know it." 

"Only if you give them to Trixie too." Damien said, hoping that by if he gave Maze unfulfillable conditions she would give up. Her loyalty was unmatchable after all. 

Instead she nodded, "Sure, why not? Always wanted to see if I could get into heaven on that sort of technicality."

"You'd hate it!" Lucifer called warningly. Chloe Decker's eyes were shut tightly, like she had a headache. 

+

Daniel Espinoza was shaking his head. “It’s all so messed up.”

“Yes, that’s the way it goes, detective.” Lucifer said reclining back even more, just when Damien thought he had reached peak lounging. “Do try to keep up.”

“No, I mean…..” Dan shook his head again, like he could knock his thoughts together into a coherent shape, “All of this was already happening. Your kid, Trixie, the end of the world. None of us could have stopped it if you hadn’t decided to come to LA. And now….”

“The situation is not what it would have been.” Lucifer agreed, looking uncomfortable. 

Espinoza snorted, “It is a little ironic; you, saving the world.”

Maze bristled but Damien only had eyes for his father. Lucifer was still and silent, a wry smile on his face. Damien crossed the room to squeeze in between the king of hell and the arm of the couch, and Lucifer instantly shifted to wrap around him, 

It was still novel, being so protected. 

Dan bit his lip. “On regular humanity’s behalf, thanks, I guess.”

Damien felt Lucifer’s little start, and maybe things were novel for everyone. 

+

Chloe Decker wearing sky blue under her jacket was almost funny once it got pointed out. 

+

They were onto wine coolers, partly to try to preserve the limited wine supply- Lucifer preferred hard liquor- and partly to prevent the general intoxication level from getting out of control. Chloe at least was gloriously immune, inoculated by the light of god or what have you, and Lucifer seemed too caught up in current events to be overly bothered by Damien’s power, but Maze and Dan were looking misty eyed in his direction and Damien was concerned about losing control. Which was a testament to exactly how much wine had been gone through, really. 

Lucifer was holding Damien close to him, periodically brushing his hair out of his face, and Damien was starting to think it was just a night for people touching his head. Honestly, if his father wanted someone blond to snuggle with, the detective was right there. 

Of course, that assumed they were on the same wave length at the moment. Mussed hair, disheveled clothing, teary eyes, and sitting on opposite sides of the couch, it was a tough call. 

Damien didn’t particularly feel like being anyone’s replacement, had been dreading his father and the detective getting together in some small guilty way for ages, but there was something about the way Lucifer was holding onto him that seemed different. 

Damien made his peace with his fate every morning when he woke up, and it inevitably fell apart and had to be rebuilt by midday. In light of Trixie Decker he found himself in a strange sort of zen. There were worse ways to die, after all. She seemed like a sweet kid, always eager. Maybe he could trust her to be nice about it.

Lucifer was cradling his head like a basketball, forcing Damien to slump deep into the couch, and worst of all it felt so right. 

The room, the angry, terrified, inebriated silence, his father’s shaking hands. 

“My sweet boy.” Lucifer whispered, pressing a kiss to Damien’s forehead. It was too late to sit up for another one, but he could, and that’s what matters. 

+

Trixie Decker had come out sobbing, red eyes and fairy festooned PJs, at four in the morning and it had just happened. The two detectives had sprung into action, like a well oiled machine, cuddling Trixie between them, saying soothing words, asking her about her nightmare. 

Everyone had held their breath for a minute- waiting for some prophecy or dreadful reminder of the future. Lucifer had been the only one to laugh when Trixie confessed that her nightmare was about giant sharks eating her, but the sentiment had been roundly felt. 

She’d been lulled back to sleep between her parents and some force, possibly Damien’s own slippery desires, had brought Maze onto the couch as well, until they were all in a line. The holy family then the unholy one. 

Damien couldn’t actually remember having nightmares as a child, or of being comforted. He had nightmares now, waking nightmares, admittedly, but nightmares all the same. Perhaps it made sense that the person to comfort him would come into his life when he actually needed him. 

Chloe and Lucifer were watching each other, a thousand things in their eyes, and it just slipped out, a sleepy murmur of, “I think I’ll remember this, in the end.”

Lucifer’s arms tensed- though it was too late for flexing muscles and strong arming and all those lovely taboo things- and he said, low and solemn as an oath, “We will not let you die.” and yes, there’d been discussions of plans and plots before, but Damien hadn’t quite taken it seriously, or hadn’t been able to muster up the hope. 

“After all,” Lucifer said, still soft. “It would be an injustice. And we have a bunch of police officers in the room, don’t we?”

Daniel Espinoza nodded like he was deeply confused and Chloe Decker looked over to firmly promise, “We’ll fix this.” in a voice that didn’t even break. 

“That’ll show Him, choosing someone actually pure and expecting them to stand by for his plans.” Lucifer said under his breath, and Damien laughed and relaxed in his father’s arms in the way that was becoming a habit. It was like it had always been so. 

+

At dawn Damien sat up straight, hitting Lucifer in the chin and nearly causing Maze to fall of the couch. 

“If He’s your father, and He’s her father, does that make her my aunt?”


End file.
